I've Got You
by Althaea11
Summary: A sweet soothing one shot set at the end of S04E04 "Killer in High Heels", after Maura is freed from prison and returns home. Of couch snuggles and smiles. Fluff with Rizzles feel.


**Author Notes:** _The fourth episode of season four "Killer in High Heels" was so full of feelings, that there wasn't one moment I didn't feel like not writing. This scene is right after Maura gets freed from the jail and comes back home. In writing this one piece, I hope to bring a bit of all those little feelings in one. Happy reading! *smiles*_

 **P.S.** _I wish to file this chapter as a part of my collection, "Sea Shells" as well. I apologize for the double notification if you are following me. And thank you if you are following, means the world._

_._._._._._._

Today had been a long day for Maura. This morning she had woken up in the bunk of her prison cell in the prison, in anticipation of being freed soon. Even after having figured out who had framed her, she wasn't sure of anything. How was Jane supposed to free her given all the incriminating evidences that were piled up against her? But Jane had done the impossible. Maura had never felt more blissful to have Jane in her life. Well, other than the day she had saved her leg, or the day she had saved her from Hoyt or the day when she had saved her from the psychopathic killer she had dated, well, the list didn't really seem to end. Jane had been a blessing for Maura every single moment it seemed.

Maura released a sigh she had been holding for quite some time as she nestled further into Jane's arms on her couch. Somehow this seemed to be the most logical ending to the few days she had had. It felt right.

Jane herself had opened up herself to sooth Maura as much as she could, and for more than one reason. Maura needed all the soothing and uplifting, yes, but Jane had been so troubled and worried the last week with Maura being framed and imprisoned, she had as if misplaced a part of her soul somewhere. Maura curling in her arms somehow fixed it. She didn't just mend it; she fixed it like it was brand new now; as if there had been no misplacing in the first place. Jane smiled as she felt Maura loosening up in her arms. Jane found her own calm in those moments.

"I had really thought I had done it, killed that man." Maura whispered, the tension of her doubts and unsorted thoughts clearly lacing her hardly audible voice. Jane could still feel a silent shiver echoing in the words of her best friend.

"But you hadn't. And you didn't." Jane smiled as she soothingly stroked her hand against Maura's arms in an attempt to dissipate the restlessness in Maura's posture.

Maura slowly looked up in the dark orbs with her own forehead furrowed in question, although the question was aimed more at herself rather than at Jane, "You knew even when I didn't. How did you know? Even if you think I am docile, I told you, even the most docile humans are capable of committing an act as heinous as murder in the right set of circumstances."

"Jane couldn't help but laugh endearingly at Maura's enquiry. She was back, Maura was back and she was safe; and somehow it brought back the detective at ease. Jane comically beamed as she replied, "Well, the answer is quite simple Ms. Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura caught the grin but still couldn't understand. She reciprocated a grin nevertheless.

"And what is that detective?"

Jane shuffled their position until she had Maura sitting face to face to her. Her grin subsided into a content smile as she spoke again, "I know you. I know who you are here.", and as Jane said that, she placed her hand with a gentle touch where Maura's heart was supposed to be. "You are not weak, or docile Maura, you are caring, giving, understanding, you are endearingly geeky…" Jane almost pulled her tongue out to tease, but continued, "You are generous even to strangers. You are a giver Maura. And a giver like you can never take someone's life intentionally, even if that was meant for defense."

Maura couldn't help but smile back at Jane. She wanted to say something but she eventually lost all words. It was one of those moments that Maura found her facts and research irrelevant. Jane always brought out the "heart" part of her. She didn't even know what that meant but it was more than gratifying. It was overwhelming. Her eyes were the only one speaking right now, glistening softly in the night light that was dimly lighting the room.

"Hey, hey, Maur… what is that now? Didn't you do enough of crying on your bunk bed?" Jane gently wiped away the tears that were about to drop on Maura's lap.

"How do you…?" Maura heard her own voice choking a bit.

"I know you Maur, and well, I was doing the same thing. But I had faith in you. And as always you came through." Jane smiled as she silently gestured Maura to sit back in her arms.

Maura laughed though her voice was still laden with the emotions that had overwhelmed her moments before. "That is my line Jane!"

Jane smirked back. Maura paused and then continued, "Thank you Jane for having faith in me, you stood by me even when I didn't believe in myself. That is really something."

Jane smiled and then pouted since Maura didn't give in to Jane's request to curl back up. Maura found another overwhelming smile plastering on her lips and she instantly accommodated Jane's request and found her way back into Jane's arms. Jane smiled as found Maura easing back in and she silently spoke back against her hair, "Don't you ever worry Maur. I've got you, always."

Maura eyes were still softly glistening, and on listening to that she just pulled Jane's hand that was resting on her side, brought it up and placed a gentle lingering kiss on the back of her hand. She then wrapped it around her, letting it rest on her stomach. She didn't let go of Jane's hand, and Jane never complained. Taking in the smell that was Jane, Maura finally let all her doubts and worries ebb away; she was finally home.


End file.
